1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronics industries, communication industries, and computer industries have rapidly developed, portable electronics are being widely used. Rechargeable secondary batteries are being widely used as power sources for such portable electronics.
A secondary battery including one cell may be sufficient to power small-sized electronics such as a mobile phone. However, to provide sufficient power or capacity to middle- or large-sized devices such as notebook computers, electric tools, electric and hybrid electric vehicles such as bicycles, cars, etc., a battery pack in which a plurality of secondary batteries are connected to each other in parallel and/or series may be used. Such a battery pack may generate a large amount of heat.